Happy Birthday
by AngelFace24
Summary: Oneshot Story. Christian receives the most unexpected gift from Ana for his birthday. Fluff Story


_**June 18th 2018**_

I leave my office early to go have dinner with Ana and the kids on the boat. My birthday used to be something I try to avoid but since meeting Ana I've looked forward to it every year. Just me, Ana, Teddy and Phoebe together eating chocolate cake are all that I need. Ana is on bed rest until Blip number three arrives in three weeks I pull up to the front of the house and park the car. I walk into the house and it's quiet downstairs. The kids won't be back from day camp until later so it's just me and Ana until later.

"Anybody here?" I yell upstairs so someone can hear me.

"Christian we're upstairs." I hear Ana's voice coming from our bedroom. I jog up the stairs and take off my jacket as I go up the steps. I walk in and see Ana tucked in bed with Gail at her side setting pillows behind her.

"What's happening?"

"It's time. The baby's coming."

"Now? You're not due until the end of the month." I throw my jacket onto the chair and roll my sleeves up preparing to do what I can.

"Well this little one has a different plan." She says as she holds her belly as she endured a contraction.

"Okay baby. Just lie down and breathe while we get the room ready. Gail, have the pool ready with warm water while I help Ana change."

"Yes Mr. Grey." Gail leaves the room carrying towels to the den.

"What about the kids?" She asks as she reaches for my hand.

"I'll call Elliot to pick them up when he picks up Ava and Alison. Just relax and stay calm. You two are going to be fine."

"Sorry we took over your birthday."

"Don't worry about it. This is the best present I could ask for."

"You think it's a boy or girl?"

"Whatever he or she is, this little blip is going to be amazing. Let's get you up." I take her hands and help her out of bed and to the bathroom to change out of her clothes.

 _Three Hours Later_

Ana is in full labor and has been pushing through the pain like a champ. No drugs and in the heat of summer she has to do this. She's lying back in the pool in only our sports bra as she groaned through her contractions. Dana, her midwife, is her to coach her through and a nurse her to do aid in post op. The whole family's downstairs in the living room waiting on Baby Grey's arrival. I'm kneel by the pool and cooling her forehead off with a wash cloth.

"Alright Ana, it's time to push. Christian you can get in the pool with Ana if you would like." Dana says to me as she is in the pool across from her.

"Do you want me to?" I ask Ana.

"Please. I need you." She says as she breathes through contractions. I take off my shirt and get into the tub with her. I get in behind her back and she lays against my chest. I hold onto her hands as she started to push.

"Alright Ana. The baby is crowning. I need you to do a big push for me alright. Three, two, one push."

"AAAHHH GOD." She groans as she pushed through another contraction. She grips my hands and I held her up with me as she pushed through.

"Great job Ana, the baby's head's out and has a head full of hair."

"Really? What color is it?" She says.

"Dark brown hair." She responds.

"It has your hair." She cries to me.

"Yeah it does." I kiss her forehead as she catches her breath.

"Okay Ana. You just need one more push and this baby will be out. Can you do that?"

"I can do it." She nods her head.

"Alright. Three, two, one, PUSH."

"AAAAHHHH." She screams as she pushed through her contractions. She's dripping in sweat and the veins in her arms are pulsing. She falls back on me and I wipe the sweat on her forehead.

"Come on Ana, we're almost there."

"Come on baby you can do this. I got you."

"Okay, okay. One more." She exhaled and closed her eyes. She gave one more push and a little pink body appeared in the water. Dana pulls out a baby from the water, cradling her head and bum. Ana immediately starts crying of joy as I hug her in my arms.

"It's a girl." She says as the nurse clips her cord.

"A girl?" Ana says in surprise.

"We have another girl." I say in laughter. She smiles at me and I kiss her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Here you go mama." Dana puts the baby across Ana's chest. I can't believe we have another girl, another little Ana. Our sweet little princess is here.

"She's so perfect." I say as I touch her soft head.

"She's so beautiful." She kisses her head and rocks her back and forth.

"You still want to keep the name we picked?" I ask her.

"I think there's something better."

"I thought you wanted the name Amelia?"

"What about we name her after her daddy?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Christina Grey."

"Little Christina Grey huh." I put my pinky in her little hand and she opens her little blue eyes. Seeing her look up at us melts my heart and I start to shed tears.

"Oh honey." Ana raises her hand and touches my cheek to wipe my tear away. She kisses my cheek and I put my head in the crook of her neck.

"Happy Birthday Christina Grey." I kiss my wife and looked in awe of our daughter as we held her in the pool and took in the family moment together.


End file.
